User talk:Bracken-
Re:Everything Okay, first of all leave new messages at the end of the page I had a job finding everything. Now, I'll add the bluebox for you. Requests are closed, I'm sorry. I have no time for them. You can join Project Charart, as well. It will be easier if you post a join request on the page, in a few days' time. Also, there is an easier way to sign; type four tildes (~). Sorry if I sound snappish, I am really busy right now. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 23:21, 23 July 2009 (UTC) THANKSBracken- 23:23, 23 July 2009 (UTC)Bracken- hezzo Hi Bracken-! You seem nice, so I'll just type on... Hi.. Hazelkit Heya Bracken. (: I wanted to apologize again for being snappish above. I was on edge, and I had a lot to do. So, anyway, you seem very nice, as Hazel pointed out. I hope you enjoy your time here. Feel free to ask me any questions you may have. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 04:32, 24 July 2009 (UTC) hey bracken! just wanted to welcome you, you seem nice and brackenfur is ah-mazing! --Sorrie!always in starclan 18:30, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Remember to sign with four tildes, these: (~~~~) It provides a link to your user page and time stamps your sig. Now, our admin Eulalia locked the page against new users and anons since we had some trouble with vandalism. Wait a few days, and then you should be able to post. Sorry for any inconvenience. :) --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 21:13, 24 July 2009 (UTC) LOL its fine calling me sorrel... im not offended and i ah-gree with you about brackenfurXsorreltail thing!--Sorrie!always in starclan 00:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC) OOPS Oh no, I accidentally uploaded an image, uh oh... what do I do? HELP! Bracken- 02:03, 25 July 2009 (UTC)Bracken- Re:Um.. Oh Bracken, it's just in the upload log. You didn't put it anywhere it didn't need to be. I'm assuming you wanted it on your user page for your char? I can put it there for you, if you want. And don't worry, I was new to this once, too. :) Look at my first archive, you'll see what I got up to... --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 21:34, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I put it on your page, if that's what you wanted, I wasn't sure. I can take it off, if you want. Now, about signing... just type these: ~~~~ No need to put your name after them or anything, just type them after each message. Or press the signature button in the editing tips above this typing box. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 21:43, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, Bracken. Everything'll come together soon. :) And you will never be banned for uploading an image, unless it's like shocker inappropriate. Did I tell you I once uploaded a hannah montana image here once? Our great admin Eu didn't even get mad! :) And the image is now gone. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 21:56, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Is fine that Dawn does your char, as I see she already has. She's a great artist. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 18:05, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Charart I'll make it for you, if you still want me to (I've been away). If you do, here is the list of things you will need to tell me; *Rank *Gender *Longhaired/shorthaired\ *Eye colour *Pelt colour (Also, does it have tabby markings, speckles, white paws, etc.?) *Anything else I may need to know to make a charart Sorry to sound so brisk, It's just I'm in a hurry today. I have a major assignment due tomorrow... --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 00:24, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I figured out that last part. Is this what you meant?; Do you want the paws lighter, tabby markings darker, or anything else? Tell me what you think and don't hesitate to critise. I want to make it as good as possible for you. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 05:56, 26 July 2009 (UTC) You're going to have to learn how to put images in yourself, Bracken. Now, here's how you do it. Click on edit this page on your user page. Where the bluebox is, there's a list of things in it. One of them says image. Each picture here has a code. Yours is To insert the image in the bluebox, type Bracken.png next to image=. Then you're done. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 21:02, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello Bracken-! *winks* I'm Hazeldove! I love what Dawnfeather did. Give her my compliments! -Paleblaze Am I bothering you? Am I? Well, anyway, can I be in your 'clan' of loners? If I'm not allowed, then sorry. If I am, I'll be Pale, a pretty white she-cat with silver tabby patches, as you can see on my userpage. :) -''Paleblaze'' Hezzo I'm also Paleblaze. Sorry for the confusion! See my Paleblaze page for details. :) -''Paleblaze'' Thanks! Great! I'm in the 'clan'! YAY! Oh, I like this guy called, um, Branch. He's a mottled dark brown amber-eyed tom.. I hope I don't make it too crowded... can you do "Paleblaze's character?" thanks! Again! -''Paleblaze'' Kittypet No, they're awesome. If you're using paint, try Pixlr.com. It's more.. uh.. better... :) Hope that helped! -''Paleeblaze''. P.S. why are you up so late, whenever your time is? It's one hour past midnight here, but I just came back from vacation at Hong Kong and other places, and I smuggled my iTouch to bed to do this... Woah... You made his my MATE? Wow. I'm not even the talking with fuzzy eyes point yet! But Ash likes me... you don't need to add him... Paleblaze Woah... You made his my MATE? Wow. I'm not even the talking with fuzzy eyes point yet! But Ash likes me... you don't need to add him... Paleblaze What the..? How'd that get there twice? I hope I'm not bothering you, but messages I always liked. Paleblaze Really? Cool! Canada! I was going to go there for a cruise, but as I just wrote, I went to Asia instead. Pretty interesting, I still have the time, so you're not keeping me up! Thanks for thinking, though. Pale Kay Well.. Ash is a gray eyed (I don't really know, I didn't notice his eye color, but I've come pretty close to his face... 0.o) gray tom with a white foot and tail tip. :) Oh, and a blackish muzzle. Pale Uh I'm getting paranoid. What if they find me typing? :( Pale Don't think I'm bad.. I just misuse my mind. I cove up all the time and think of what I need to do so they won't expect. It's harder than I expected, but ironically easy for me to do. :-| uh I mean suspect, not expect, in the last message! I'm just too lazy and just edit the thing. :) Pale OK Goodnight in the middle of the night here...? Pale Great! Thanks SO much for the charcat! It's awesome! Really sweet of you, but may I suggest some shading? But it's really good! Thanks! I'll put it on when I get up next morning. :) Paleblaze 03:07, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Great! I love it! No problems, but please ask before editing my user page. Thanks! Paleblaze 05:43, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Thanks a bunch Bracken, but I've got an image saved on my computer. It's nice to meet you too. :) --Spottedwing 23:15, 2 August 2009 (UTC) siggy test -- Bracken- 00:02, 3 August 2009 (UTC) -- Bracken- 00:08, 3 August 2009 (UTC) --Bracken-talk!!! 00:15, 3 August 2009 (UTC) -- ♪Bracken-♫ 22:43, 20 July 2009 (UTC) 00:19, 3 August 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Bracken-| Bracken-''' ]] Hiya! 16:21, 3 August 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Bracken-| 'Bracken-' ]] Hiya! 03:46, 4 August 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Bracken-| 'Bracken-' ]]!Leave me a mrroww! 03:49, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ----[[User:Bracken-| 'Bracken-' ]] Leave me a meow!!! 03:53, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Signing Please sign your posts with ~~~~. Thanks. GB 02:11, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hello =D hello bracken i just passed by to say hi!!hope we can be friends![[User:Shimmersong| '''♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 16:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Echoclan would you like to join Echoclan?5 cats max.[[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 01:21, 4 August 2009 (UTC) hi hi!!!! ----[[User:Tigerstripe| Tigerstripe ]] talk! 21:49, 4 August 2009 (UTC) hi hi omen of the stars any idea which 3 out of 4 and the kin thing? Signing (2) I've asked you once already. Please sign with ~~~~. GB 23:44, 4 August 2009 (UTC) No, just the tildes are fine. GB 21:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks and nice to meet you! Thanks Bracken, nice to meet you! --Peacesong 22:16, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Question about Siggy Hey there, I have a question about siggies. My friend Shimmersong, or Shimmer made me one and she told me to copy the one she made me and then paste it into the siggy box on the Preferences page, but what do you copy? The link location or just copy?--Peacesong 22:18, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Srry if I am bothering you! Hi, again........what do you use to make Charart cats? I just started making them and I us Pixlr, is there anything else better to use? Okay.... Everything pretty much makes sense, I know how how to use Pixlr, but are there other sites to use? And what do you mean by coping the whole code? So do I press copy link location or just copy or...what? Sorry, I just don't understand the code thing.--Peacesong 22:48, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I think it worked, thanks so much! --[[User:Peacesong| Peacesong ]] 23:00, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Okay! I know, my charart aren't very good, I am going to work on them, and here is my cat desription, I think about joining your Loner clan! Peacesong is a slender, pretty and elegant long haired silver-gray she-cat with a sweeping plume of a tail, long whiskers and cold icy blue eyes. I have to eat dinner now, c ya later! --[[User:Peacesong| Peacesong ]] 23:04, 5 August 2009 (UTC) One last question, what site do you use to make your Charart cats? BTW, they are really good! Bye! --[[User:Peacesong| Peacesong ]] 23:05, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Charcats I am working on the warriors, thats y I first deleted them from my user page, once they are good, I will put them on again! --[[User:Peacesong| Peacesong ]] 23:06, 5 August 2009 (UTC) wanna join hey bracken, you wanna join any of my clans, im not sure you did but i planned to have clans full before my school starts LOL, feel free to join.... sorrel out!--♫Sorrie♫Lakeclan and Skyclan Deputy♫ 23:12, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I ♥ it! I don't think I could criticize it even if I wanted to! It is really good! --[[User:Peacesong| Peacesong ]] 23:30, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Friend Well, he's a real person, but I only see him as a friend. I don't know if he has other kind of feelings for me..........--[[User:Peacesong| Peacesong ]] 23:34, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Ugh I g2g again, bye! --[[User:Peacesong| Peacesong ]] 23:36, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Well, actually it wasn't that bad! --[[User:Peacesong| Peacesong ]] 00:06, 6 August 2009 (UTC) thanks! thanks bracken for explaining how to make her siggy to peacesong. i had to go early so i couldn't answer her.and by the way nice charart[[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 12:13, 6 August 2009 (UTC) re. eclipseclan so... who ya goin to be (im talking in my other accent LOL) LOL--♫Sorrie♫Lakeclan and Skyclan Deputy♫ 13:24, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Charart I'd tell you, but the pic isn't showing! [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 19:15, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Clans Hi would you ilke do join one or more of my clans? Brambleclaw14 Talk 19:48, 6 August 2009 (UTC)